Zia In The Victory Parade
by Dtrocked
Summary: Egypt gets invaded by Greece. Again. Zia is publicly laid by her conquerors. Will her stoic demeanor survive against such big cocks? Warning: NTR, impregnation, mindbreak


**Request by Jamesmurcury2. We did one of those swap things where he writes a story and I write one.**

 **Ra is female here.**

PROLOGUE

Ancient Egypt is in disarray. After the events of Gaea awakening, Rome and Ancient Greece united in a military alliance. Its leaders agreed to reignite the old civilization by embarking on a campaign of invading and conquering. Their first target - Ancient Egypt. After years of preparation they launched a surprise invasion of the House of Life. The invasion was as brutal as it was effective. All over the world legions of soldiers had appeared and struck simultaneously, coming down on the unprepared Per Ankh like a hammer. Powerful magicks and machines of war crushed what feeble defenses the Nomes had and Greco-Roman legions - each numbering 5200 men and women - poured in. Most surrendered instantly. Some resisted and were killed. Others tried to flee and were hunted down. Thousands were slain in the first hour.

Spearheading this assault was their new elite unit - the Milites Maximus. It was their ultimate weapon against another magic capable civilization. While the average foot solider was already a demigod with inhuman skills and strength, the Milites Maximus were a different league. The strongest, most powerful and most heroic of the demigods were chosen for the Milites Maximus trials, then subjected to intense physical and psychological ordeals that if would not kill a mortal, leave him a broken husk. If they survived, dangerous and painful magi-scientific augmentations were performed on them, greatly enhancing their size, strength and durability. And if the demigod survived this, they were blessed by their parent god with enhanced strength and durability. But more importantly this divine blessing raised the power of their respective abilities to be almost as powerful as their parent gods'. They were schooled extensively by the war gods themselves - Athena/Minerva and Ares/Mars - on military strategy, granting them strategic thinking abilities on the level of their greatest generals. Hectate imbued them with magical power, giving them rudimentary but powerful magical abilities. The end result was a Miles Maximus, a towering pinnacle of human strength and military intellect. Humanity could go no further.

But that wasn't all. Their finest magical and scientific minds - some of them Milites Maximus themselves - labored to create an armor worthy of being worn by them. After years of experimenting and billions of drachma and denarius of investment, they came up with the Primus armor - although it was more accurately called an exoskeletal suit. The epitome of ancient magic and modern science, the Primus armor turned its wearer into a god amongst men. Melting Stygian iron and Imperial gold in a smelter powered by dragon fire - the only fire hot enough to melt these divine metals - a virtually indestructible dark-gold alloy was created which could turn away all but the strongest blows and the most powerful magic. This was forged into monstrously heavy full body armor plates tied together with straps made from the hide of the Erymanthian boar and interwoven with fibers from the Golden Fleece, granting the wearer heightened regenerative abilities. Their most skilled mechanical minds created small, magic powered servos that greatly enhanced the Primus armor's strength and agility, as well as giving the wearer micrometer motor control skills. At the joints of the armor where the wearer needed flexibility, the indestructible pelt of the Namean lion was used. The foot and joints of the armor were enchanted with silencing spells and cutting edge military fiber optic camouflage was installed over the entire frame that could be turned on and off, making the wearer invisible in anything except strong daylight. On each pauldron was a modular receptacle, which allowed the wearer to attach machine guns, rocket launchers and assorted weaponry on his/her shoulders which would be automatically synchronizsed with the suit's on board targeting system. If an enemy was hoping for a weak spot in the visor, they were disappointed. The visor was a high tech five centimeters thick aluminum oxynitride heads up display which along with providing an identification friend or foe (IFF) system and feeding the wearer real time tactical information such as building layout and the positions of friends and foes, would stop a .50 caliber bullet in its tracks. The right gauntlet sported a hydraulic piston ram enchanted with ward-weakening spells. At 57 strikes per second delivering over 25 kilonewtons of force per strike, everything except god level protective spells were shattered in seconds. The whole armor was fastened by adamantite locks that were psychically unlocked by the wearer, meaning in the near impossible situation where the wearer was subdued, the armor couldn't be stolen. And the final coup de grace of the Primus armor was a psychic interface between wearer and suit that allowed the wearer to control every aspect of the suit with nanosecond delay, as well as receive communication and data straight into their mind.

A Miles Maximus clad in Primus armor was an indestructible walking tank standing in the excess of 190 centimeters. Despite weighing one ton they could run faster than 90km/h, move with sound undetectable by human ears and jump over 2.8 meters. They could throw boulders with one hand and punch their way through an oil tanker's hull with the other. They had an array of the finest weapons to choose from. In addition to their standard divine metal blade, the Primus receptacles could hold celestial bronze machine guns, heat seeking Greek fire missiles, Stgyian iron tipped armor piercing rounds and much more. A mere thought and a target would be torn to shreds by guns usually installed on attack choppers. With the strength of a giant, the tactical genius of Odysseus, the various elemental powers of the gods and an array of legendary magical artifacts, the armored Milites Maximus were the commanders, armored units, shock troopers, assassins and cavalry all rolled into one.

News of the Milites Maximus spread quickly. Fear of their power paralyzed the Egyptian counter offensive. Oil bowl videos showed a single Miles Maximus hacking and blasting his way through scores of Egyptian mages, their spells bouncing pathetically off their gleaming armor. Even using the power of the gods didn't help. An Eye of Nepthys blasted a wave of water at a Miles Maximus who shrugged it off as if it were a light drizzle. It replied with a barrage of white hot lightning from his fingers that tore through her barriers and blasted her into a smear on the wall. Many Egyptian scribes fled at the sight of a blood stained Miles Maxius walking towards them on a pile of the bodies of their former comrades. Entire Nomes surrendered when they saw one of the hulking monstrosities striding towards their doors. With the Milites Maximus leading the legions, the Greco-Roman empire seized every Nome except the First, stripping mages of their weapons and binding them in magic dampening chains. Portal creating objects were destroyed and information about enemy forced integrated from captives. But yet the might of Ancient Egypt had not yet been defeated. The First Nome still stood. In it the most powerful Eyes of gods and their Pharoah still lay. Hundreds of legions surrounded Abu Simbel. Thousands more auxiliary legions each surrounded exits - Cairo airport, the Pyramids of Gaza, the Luxor temple, and many more. With all the outside portals shutdown the defenders were trapped. The Greco-Roman forces has effectively occupied the entire nation of Egypt. It was in the First Nome our protagonists make their final stand for the continued existence of an Ancient Egypt free of foreign rule.

Brooklyn House was quickly overrun. The front doors were blown to pieces. Debris and broken furniture was strewn over the floor. At the far end of the hall the initiates huddled behind overturned tables and lobbed spells over the tables. Bast was giving hell to the Greco-Roman soliders - nimbly somersaulting over their phalanx formation and slicing them in the chinks in their armor. Several of them were already laying on the floor bleeding heavily. But then an order boomed through the house. The phalanx opened up to let an enormous figure through before retreating and rapidly closing ranks. A Miles Maximus stepped forward, it's glowing dark-gold Primus armor shimmering. Bast hesitated for a moment, before lunging forward in her 20 foot avatar. With blinding speed, the Miles Maximus drew his sword from its sheath, ducked under her lunge and sliced at the avatar's throat. The avatar dissolved and Bast's momentum slammed her into a wall. He picked her up by the throat and squeezed, her god level strength kicks and punches glancing harmlessly off the Primus armor. He tossed the limp body aside and advanced on the initiates.

The First Nome eventually fell. Great onagers hurled the embattled bastion of Ancient Greece for seven days and six nights, finally shattering the mighty wards around them. In the Great Hall their final stand was made. In the defense of our heroes they fought bravely, and to Zia's credit she even badly damaged a Milites with sheer magical power. But even with the gods on their sight they were eventually overrun, like a tarantula swarmed by army ants. And so Ancient Greece finally fell, once and for all, under foreign rule.

The Hall of Ages was the stage for Greek victory parade. Young scribes, male and female, from all over the world were gathered into the hall and arranged into neat rows. They were flanked by both sides by the towering Milites Maximus, cowering under the steely gaze of their fearsome conquerors. On the raised dias which held the throne of the Pharaoh, the two generals of the Milites Maximus - Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase - stood in their resplendent gold armor. A legionnaire shoved Zia and Carter onto the dias, eliciting gasps from the crowd. What were they wearing? they thought.

Zia was completely naked except for an Egyptian flag bikini. The thin red, white and black fabric of her bra strained against her enormous jiggling breasts, and straining to hold them together was a Ankh shaped clasp at the front. Her scantily clad posterior wiggled as she walked onto the stage, the bikini cutting deeply into a soft, smooth ass. On the front of her crotch was the double headed eagle, the symbol of the Egyptian revolution.

The audience jaws dropped at the sight of how voluptuous their High Priestess was. They had never seen her in anything but a head to toe linen dress that was the opposite of figure hugging. Even then, her beauty and elegance was known throughout the magical world. Instead of showing any embarrassment at being paraded nearly nude in front of her subordinates, she mere sniffed disdainfully at the way they gawked at her full bodied figure.

Carter was much less impressive. He was shorter than Zia, a fact all the more highlighted by the way Percy and Annabeth towered over him. His small and slim figure was completely exposed except for a small Egyptian flag underwear on which there was an unimpressive bulge. He was almost feminine with his wide hips and smooth, dark skin.

"Ave Graecia!" Percy barked, saluting by stretching out one hand with palms facing down.

The Milites Maximus snapped into attention.

"Ave Graecia!" they cried in response, saluting their general.

"People of Egypt!" Percy's voiced boomed throughout the hall, "You have been defeated. Your armies have been crushed. Your Nomes razed to the ground. Your people enslaved. Many tried, in reckless bravery, to oppose the might of the Greco-Roman empire and died. But you were wise. You young ones saw how Ancient Egypt was crumbling and had no hope of standing against us. You have surrendered and you will live. You will now live by our rules. You will serve us with every waking moment of your lives. Our wish is your mandate."

Annabeth continued, her voice thundering throughout the hall. "You need not worry. We are a kind master. We do not wish for your eradication. Egyptian magic and power is of use to us. And the people of Egypt too. They will be useful when we invade the rest of the world... As cannon fodder. You will be conscripted into the army. Your bodies will shield our soliders from enemy fire. Your hands will make the arms and armor we use in our next invasion. Your children will be raised to fight and die for our glory. "

Zia's head snapped around. She stamped her foot and glowered at Percy.

"Go eat a cow's excrement, Greek dog! I'd sooner die than fight for the enemies of Ancient Egypt. If you give me a sword I'll stab you with it," Zia snarled, her beautiful face contorted into murderous anger. Which was quite cute.

Percy chuckled. "Your priestess is indeed feisty. Truly this is the woman who fought Apophis one on one. Incidentally this brings us to the purpose of this gathering. To show you you've truly lost, and as a sign of domination... We'll fuck your leaders into submission and teach them their place. Your king and high priestess over here."

Zia laughed. "You can try. But I assure you that we are much more sexually sophisticated than you brutes and will never be pleasured by you..."

*SCHINK*

The adamantine locks on Percy's armor opened with a metallic slick.

*CLANG*

The crotch guard and chest piece of the Primus armor thudded onto the floor. And out sprang the biggest cock the Egyptians ever saw.

"... And compared to Egyptian men, - you'r - Gods of Egypt! Your cock! It's so BIG!" Zia gasped.

A huge, veiny monster thrust outward and in a foreboding sign pointed straight at Zia. It wagged excitedly in the air as it commanded the whole attention of thousands of Egyptian minds. Percy's naked trim torso was also revealed, a mascular, well defined body that looked like it was chiseled from pure marble.

"By Horus!" a girl in the audience gasped, her face trembling in shock.

"H- how does any woman have sex with that?" another girl whispered, trembling in awe.

"Our Pharaoh's dick looks like a shrimp next to his!" another gasped.

"Now hold on, that's not all," Annabeth purred. Her own locks disengaged. Her crotch and chest armor clanged onto the floor. Now the men gasped.

Annabeth was incredibly well endowed. Her huge double DD Greek mammaries were kept in place by a thin bra emblazoned with the blue and white stripes of the Greek national flag. Her torso was toned and fit, her smooth abdominal muscles forming a six pack. Her wide hips were attached to two long shapely legs, and although the armor covered her thighs her nationalistic panties could be seen on her crotch.

Zia and Carter were beginning to worry. The two tall, mascular and very well endowed Greeks loomed over them with a little knowing smile on their lips.

Percy stepped towards Zia. Her pretty, kohl lined amber eyes swung from side to side, mesmerized by the big, heavy cock's pendulous back and forth motion. His fat balls jiggled as he walked, undoubtedly bursting full of cum. He stopped right in front of Zia and took his helmet off.

"Suck it," Percy ordered, his hard emerald green eyes boring into Zia.

"W-what? No! It's too big fo- mmmpphhffff!" Zia groaned. Ignoring her pleas, her conqueror's exoskeletally enhanced hands grabbed Zia's jet black hair and held it in place. With a firm thrust of his hips, he slammed his enormous Greek cock into the stunned Egyptian beauty's trembling lips. Her eyes went wide and a tear rolled down from it as her conqueror brutally slammed 8 inches of thick cock meat down her throat. Zia clawed and beat pathetically against Percy's armored thighs, trying to get the suffocating dick out of but to no avail. His immense machine enchanced strength held her head fastly against his crotch, rubbing her nose into his musky crotch and forcing her to inhale lungfuls of salty dick stink.

"Zia!" Carter cried as he saw the love of his life be brutally face raped by Percy. He scrambled over to try and help, but Annabeth's arm shot out and casually knocked him onto his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Annabeth purred. She planted a huge, armor encrusted foot on both sides of Carter, cracking the sandstone floor under its weight, and used her knees to pin Carter's arm to the floor. Then she sat down heavily on his chest, her sculpted bubble butt knocking the wind out of him. She whipped off her helmet and a mane of luxurious, golden hair sprung out, one of the magical abilities of the helmet apparently keeping hair in perfect, fresh-from-the-hairstylist shape. She leaned down until her face was centimeters from Carter's. Her shimmering blonde hair cascaded over his face, bathing his nostrils in the lemon scent of her shampoo.

"What are you going to do to me?" Carter nervously gulped, his body trembling on the cold sandstone floor.

"I've been put in charge of you, Pharaoh," Annabeth said in a cultured, upper class New York accent.

"I-in charge? What does that mean?" Carter asked, worried.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Annabeth purred huskily, gently caressing his cheek with her armored hand. He winced at the touch of the cold metal. "But don't you worry. I'll take very good care of you."

"Will Zia be OK?" Carter asked.

Annabeth laughed - a lilting, pleasent sound. "Such a loyal boyfriend! You're too good for her. Yes, she'll be fine. But you're about to learn something very unpleasant about all women. Anyway, never mind that. You've got something else to do," Annabeth purred, pointing towards her crotch.

Carter's eyes widened."No! Please, you can-" Annabeth got up and slammed her round, fertile hips onto Carter's face, sealing his nostrils and mouth with ten kilograms of firm bubble butt. Pounding his fists ineffectually on Annabeth, Carter screamed for her to stop suffocating him with her enormous ass, only to be ignored. Humming a little tune, Annabeth carelessly wiggled her shapely tushy into a more comfortable position atop his head, which only ground her rock hard ass deeper into Carter and sealed off what little remaining airways he had.

"Are you comfortable, Pharoah?" Annabeth teased. Muffled screams enmated from her thick behind. Annabeth leaned down and parting her thighs just a fraction so Carter could hear, she whispered, "Get used to it, Pharoah. This will be your life from now on, being sat on by Greeks. Now stop struggling, or I might be tempted to use your face as a toilet seat. I had a rather full lunch and feel like going anytime soon."

The thrashing quickly stopped. Annabeth hummed contentedly, feeling the powerful rush of of domination from using her enemy leader's face as a place to put her ass. Out of the corner of her eye, a slight movement caught her eye. She turned to see an Egyptian boy on the first row with his jaw on the floor. She laughed and tipped him a little wink and mouthed "You're next." To her internal delight her augmented vision saw a small bulge form in his linen trousers.

The Egyptian audience sank to their knees in shame, their national pride destroyed. Their once haughty and regal High Priestess, choking on the enormous cock of their conqueror. Their once great and mighty king, his face being used as a seat for the invader. But the deepest shame of all was their deep arousal from knowing that they were going to be choked by big dicked Greek studs and sat on my big breasted Greek bombshells. Throughout the audience, little erections sprung up and slicks of moisture dripped from aching cunts. They became acutely aware of the Milites Maximus standing on the sides, looking down at them with impassive gazes.

Percy had slammed his cock to the hilt into his quivering victim, his immense Greek nutsacks resting on the delicately sculpted chin of the Egyptian beauty. His head rocked back in pleasure as every inch of his aching boner was wrapped in the silky smooth, warm insides of Zia's mouth, enjoying the feeling his immense member being worshipped by the deep depths of the throat of Egypt's highest religious authority.

"Oh... Shit! This feels so good!" Percy moaned. "If there was one thing I should've known Egyptian sluts were good at it's pleasing foreign men!"

Zia's eyes narrowed angrily, but she didn't resist anymore. Her voluptuous body trembling in her Egyptian flag bikini as her lips stretched into a thin ring over the rock hard girth, she already begun to give in and obsequiously started to slurp on his immense white monster.

Then, gasping with pleasure, Percy slowly withdrew his spit shiny cock back out and taking an even firmer grip on Zia's raven hair, thrust back in. The tight seal formed by her pretty ruby red lips cleaned off the layer of precum and spit from his shaft as it slipped back into her steamy throat, collecting it into blobs which dripped down and splashed into her double DD cleavage, giving them an extra sheen.

For a minute or two the Hall was filled with nothing but the sound of the Egyptian mouth slurping and sucking on the fat Greek pole, only punucatued by the occasional involuntary moan from one of the girls in the audience. The Egyptian Priestess' shapely ass, decorated by the flag of her country, could do nothing but wiggle and squirm deliciously. Her gorgeous face quivered and moaned, eyes wide and stunned as the conqueror's cock pumped in and out of her.

Annabeth made a cute little pout. "I'm so jealous of Zia, getting to suck such a big, powerful cock," Annabeth sighed, her mane of golden curls shaking in disappointment. "All I'm stuck with is *this*", she jammed a large greaved finger into the soft tissue of Carter's bulge and gave it a disappointed little twist. Carter winced in pain as the hard cold metal drove into his soft cock and balls. His penis started to grow harder, further enhancing his pain as his erection was painfully bent by the unyielding finger.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum! Ave Graecia!" Percy roared. Gasping in ecstasy, Percy grabbed Zia's raven haired crown and slammed deep. The orally impaled Priestess blinked in confusion as her stretched lips and nose were suddenly full of pubes. Her eyes went distant as she could not believe what was going to happen. With a grunt, Percy unleashes a geyser of invasive cum down her dick stuffed gullet.

*GLLLRRRUUUCCCHH*

Zia gurgled helplessly as litres of her enemy's cum surged down her throat and into her stomach. Percy let out a blissful sigh as he pissed out this enormous orgasm, cum blasting from his pisshole as if he hadn't taken a piss in days. The thick, virile cum settled down in her stomach and congealed into a white mass, weighing on her like cement. Percy's issue was so great it filled her stomach to the brim, packed her throat edge to edge with pure Greek yogurt and puffed out her cheeks. She could not hold all of it inside of her, and ribbons and strips of cum burst from her lips.

For the coup de grace, Percy grabbed her short, jet black hair and yanked out his fat dick with a loud sucking noise. He delivered the last few shots onto her gasping, disbelieving pretty Egyptian face.

"Wwhhhuumm?" Zia moaned in shock, her eyes wide as her white conqueror scent marked her face with his sticky, stinky load.

The Egyptian audience gasped at the enormous load their conqueror just blasted into their High Priestess. Zia kneeled in front of him, stunned, mouth open and bubbling with cum. A line of sticky fluid connected her mouth with the engorged knob of Percy's dick. Annabeth lifted her heavy behind from Carter's face and he shot up, his face blue and gasping for air. Her grabbed Carter's head with both exoskeletally armored fists and turned it towards Zia. His jaw dropped as he saw his sweetheart. Her face was streaked with cum, sticky semen overflowing from her mouth, staring mouth agape at her new paramour's big white pole. Zia eventually got over the shock of being filled with cum like an overstuffed Build-A-Bear and doubled over, retching our litres of sticky semen. A pool of semen grew on the floor from the waterfall of cum cascading from her pretty lips.

Percy chuckled as he took in the shocked stares of both boy and girl Egyptians in the Hall of Ages.

"Ave Graecia!" his booming voice reverberating through the Hall of Ages. "This is the glory of Greece!"

He lifted his cock. Thrusting outwards it glinted like a powerful spear in the magical lights of the Hall of Ages, every centimeter as hard and solid as the oak shaft. A perfect drop of precum oozed from the big silt, catching the light and shining like a diamond. The shiny precum reflected a light metallic into the audience. The crowd gasped at the unfatigued fuck stick, every inch as hard as when they first saw it, like a spear that never broke. Indeed it was a weapon to penetrate and stab Egyptians!

Percy maneuvered behind Zia and cupped an enormous, teardrop shaped breasts in one hand. There was so much chocolate flesh that even his huge armored hand barely managed to wrap entirely around it.

"Unhand me, you pig!" Zia moaned, shaking slightly as he gently pinched her dark nipple.

"People of Egypt, we did not just come here to break your spirit. For our next invasion we will need soliders. Hundreds of thousands of them! And you will help us to produce them," he boomed. He gently caressed Zia's belly with his free hand, his fingers playing over the toned, caramel torso.

Zia gasped. "You sick monsters! You want to use our bodies to produce foot soliders for you? Me and Carter and never will do it!" she cried in disgust.

Percy chuckled. "Who said it was you and Carter?" With a swift motion of his hips, he thrust his long, glistening cock into the gap between her thighs. His dick speared through the miles of dusky Egyptian flesh and stabbed out into the cold air for all to see.

"Y- you're going to... Mate with us?" Zia cried in horror.

"Just the Egyptian women," Annabeth explained. "You see, the average male, Greek ones at least, can impregnate hundreds of women per day, while Greek women can only get pregnant once every nine months. So the bottleneck lies with a shortage of women."

"I'm afraid for the Egyptian males in the audience, you have all become sexually redundant. So you will all be... Castrated," Annabeth continued.

"What? P-please, no!" Carter begged. But he was silenced by something happening in the Hall of Ages.

"Well we'll see about that! W'nehm!" On every Egyptian woman in the womb, a hieroglyph burned on their bellies. The hieroglyph for seal.

"That spell, will prevent your sperm from ever touching out wombs!" Zia said. "It can only be undone by us!"

"We'll just fuck you until you break. What do you think happened to Bast?" Percy sneered.

Zia gasped. "Right now she's in our barracks, bearing a load of kittens for us!" Percy said. "You lie!" she cried.

A new scenery was forming near the dias. A whitish-blue screen materialized in mid air, and the Egyptian audience gasped in shock.

It showed rows of dusky young Egyptian women, gleefully impaling themselves on thick ramparts of Greco-Roman Milites Maximus cocks, each no less big and powerful as Percy's. Scores of them could be seen walking with bulging bellies, and scores more giving birth to clearly half Greek-Egyptian babies. Egyptian males were either dying as the front line of war or servicing the Milites Maximus by cleaning their cocks, giving them drink and food as they fucked their women and even preparing a Miles Maximus for intercourse. The female Milites Maximus were in the scenery, writhing in ecstasy as they slammed themselves onto their male counterparts fat shiny cocks and receiving their loads alongside Egyptian females. And leading this entire affair, a beautiful Egyptian women wearing a silky white dress with a golden scarab necklace and holding a golden staff. Her belly was swollen with child as she organized this orgy, ordering women to breed with a certain Miles Maximus, ordering an Egyptian male to bring in more food and drink and occasionally getting onto her knees to join her sisters in servicing their conquerors.

"Zia?" Carter cried, recognizing the woman in the scenery.

And that was not all. If the half Greek-Egyptian baby was male, it was sent off to die on the front lines and if it were female, it would too fight but in a safer position so she could be impregnated. Succesive generations of babies became less Egyptian. First half Egyptian, then a quarter, then an eighth, and eventually any trace of Egyptian DNA was wiped out.

"By the gods, p-please don't!" Carter begged on his knees in front of Annabeth. "Don't do this to my people!"

Annabeth laughed. "You're so cute when you're begging for mercy! I think I'm going to keep you after this is over," she purred, gently pinching his cheek like a little schoolboy's. "Not every girl gets to have a Pharoah as his maid."

"M-maid?" Carter nervously twittered.

"Hmm, yes, maid," Annabeth answered, casually drawing her sword, a nasty razor sharp pale white Drakon bone shortsword. She made a feel experimental swishes in the air and Carter could swear he heard the air molecules cut in half.

Carter's face went a terrible ashen grey, his expression fixed in a terrible rictus of fear.

His expression sent Annabeth into hysterics. Her laughter boomed through the hall as she doubled over, having to use a pillar as support to keep her from falling over.

"You're so adorably naive!" she shouted in between bouts of laughter. She took a few deep breaths to regain her composure and sheathed her sword. "I'm not going to cut your genitals off, Pharoah," she explained, a little amused smirk turning up the corners of her mouth. "It's so much more fun to keep them attached. Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself a lot during your castration."

Annabeth pulled out a strap on dildo. Carter's eyes widened in shock. It was huge and thick, and oddly seemed to be the exact shape of Percy's cock. But instead of the veiny pink surface of Percy's cock this one had a fine feathery brown coating and was regularly studded along the shaft. For some reason there was a shorter rod on the other wide which opened into a flared cup. She stuck out her little pink tongue and gave the extremely lifelike glans, complete with a crown and a slit, a lick.

"I made this one just for you. Eight inches in length and six inches in diameter. She ripped off her Greek blue and white panties and inserted the shorter end into her vagina. "First things first, Carter. Suck it," Annabeth ordered.

"W-what? No! That's gay!" Carter mumbled.

Annabeth let out a theatrical sigh. "Either you lube it with you saliva or it's going into your anus dry. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

She gently placed a large mechanical fist on the back of Carter's head and guided it towards the strap on. Carter, resisted at first, before obsequiously obeying her command. He parted his lips and struggled not to gag.

"Now there's a good boy. A few times is enough," Annabeth cooed.

She pulled the mechanical cock out of his throat. Meanwhile, Percy was dealing with Zia.

"No! You can't do this! I would never betray my people!" Zia moaned as Percy teased her erect nipples with a hand whilst grinding into her with his massive, saliva slick fuck stick.

Percy's hands ran down her smooth body, from her chest to her round, fertile hips. He hooked two thumbs over her Egyptian emblazoned panties and gloatingly pulled them down her luscious coffee colored legs to her ankles. He lifted her by her thighs and spread both her legs wide open for the audience to see, and stuck a large greaved finger into her cunt. Her legs thrashed and squirmed in ecstasy as it dug further into her wet, steamy pussy.

"Behold! Your queen," Percy sneered as he withdrew his finger. A sharp gasp emanated from the crowd as they saw a long line of sticky fluid connecting their conqueror's finger and their queen's cunt. They could see plainly their High Priestess pussy was ozzing with moisture, and those on the front row could smell the fishy musk of it.

All the girls in the audience thought the same thing. "If our queen is so aroused, she must have felt really good!"

Like the first drop of rain creating a ripple in the pond before it poured, so did the effect spread throughout the hall. Seeing their queen wet, a wave of lewd curiosity swept through the girls and they imagined what it was like to suck on such a massive, hard cock. Little rivers of moisture leaked from their cunts as they imagined a towering Miles Maximus forcing his big, fat Greek cock, so much larger than any Egyptian's, into them. The more perceptive of the boys in the audience noticed their girlfriends squirming uncomfortably.

Percy threw Zia onto the throne, bending her over an armrest. Grabbing her round, juicy haunches with his vice like mechanical gauntlets, he swung his enormous member and pushed his hips forward to press the tip of his cock against he dripping wet pussy. He intense pleasure of sexually dominating his captive had made Percy painfully hard, and he let out a sigh of pleasure as he let the tip of his mammoth schlong sink into Zia.

"By Ra, please don't do this!" Zia moaned as the fat white tip spread apart her sopping wet sacred pussy.

Off to the side of the dias, Carter tried to lunge at Percy only to be grabbed and pulled back by the shoulders by Annabeth. She sat down on her haunches, hugging the struggling tiny Carter from behind like a child. With a metallic click, her left gauntlet fell to the floor with a clang. She ripped off his red, black and white nationalistic underwear and wrapped her long, slender fingers around Carter's erection, her fist enclosing around the entire small penis.

"Let me go!" Carter yelled, trying to pull the inhumanly strong arm gently pinning him to her soft, pillowy boobs.

"Oh, I'm can't let you interrupt Zia's little screwing. Just sit back and relax. I'll make you feel really good," Annabeth whispered breathily into his ear, and started to jerk Carter off.

Zia barely noticed her enemy jerking off her boyfriend because she had much bigger problems on her mind. Percy's fat glans was poking more strongly against the tight seal of her pussy - it would slip in any second now.

"Y- you can't do this to the most powerful mage in existence! I'm the Eye of Ra! No one can - " Zia yelled angrily.

"Shut up, slut," Percy said, pushing her rounded, swollen hips on his throbbing erection and impaling her on nine inches of solid Greek spear. "Ave Graecia!" he cried happily.

"Oh - oh my GODS!" Zia moaned out loud. "It's so THICK!"

Percy's head rolled back in pleasure as every inch of his aching boner was gripped in the hot clutching grip of her tight, almost virginal pussy. He buried himself to the hilt in his conquered paramour's snug little desert cunt, his cock wiggling in delight at the silky smooth walls that constricted around his shaft like a tight glove. In a single fluid motion he continued the stroke, leisurely pounding away with his brutal bitch breaker at his captive queen's invitingly wet pussy. His low hanging balls slapped against her thighs, filling the Hall of Ages with a slap-slap-slap sound of their conqueror brutally fucking their queen.

"By the gods of creation!" Zia squealed. Her eyes went wide in shock as she felt the invasive snake slide all the way up her vaginal canal, made all the more easy by the slick moisture coating her insides. She expected to feel pain as such a gigantic object shoved up her sensitive cunt, but there was only an amazing sense of filling from her dick stuffed cunt.

Percy lazily withdrew his skewering shaft until only the tip remained inside - leaving the Egyptian girls to gasp in awe at his length and girth - and pounded deep and hard again. Zia squealed as her body lurched forward, her Greek lover's lazy thrust easily throwing her body forward. She scrambled for purchase on the throne of Egypt, grabbing the headrest with both hands as she braced for the next strong pounding.

Percy frowned. A few inches of his cock didnt go in before Zia was pushed forward. His cock was too long for her vagina to handle. But he would change that.

Her wide, child bearing hips provided ample purchase for his gauntleted hands. Grabbing onto them, he pushed the last few inches in, straining her vaginal canal to new lengths. Zia whimpered as she felt the engorged cock head press painfully against her cervix, then -

*POP*

\- it slipped past the tight opening and slammed into her womb. She gasped as an indescribable wave of pleasure swept through her from being fucked so hard and deep by Percy. He gave a satisfied little grunt. Then he began pounding her for real.

Carter watched in a sick mixture of shock and arousal as he saw the love of his life getting nine inches of rock hard cock up her pussy. From all the nights she had spent with him he'd never seen her made faces like that.

Then he started to really pound her, ramming his pole into her gripping little cunt. Thrusting furiously, Zia's head rolling and crying out in awed pleasure as the Greek general celebrated his military victory by pounding his giangantic dick up the helpless waggling Coptic butt.

Even the stoic Zia Rashid could not resist such a deep dicking. Within a minute the walls of her floodgates were leaking.

"Na'am! Na'am!" Zia cried. "I'm coming!" she screamed as her body began to jerk and convulse under the strong Greek dicking.

"You love my cock, you dumb Egyptian slut!" Percy roared.

"Oh gods yes! Fuck me harder Percy!" Zia squealed, the once proud priest thrashing and shaking in the brainless depths of pure, humiliating, submissive pleasure. As his dick drove up all the way inside of her, the last psychological defense of self dignity she had stopping her from orgasming her brains out on this foreign invader was destroyed by his fat, throbbing cock.

"Oh gods I'm cummminng!" she shrieked. Toes curling and fingers gripping the throne, her sacred body trembled and quivered helplessly in her conqueror's arms as her cunt constricted and convulsed around the thick mass of meat hammering away at her. Her pussy started to squirt - irregularly at first, but then growing stronger - little jets and streams of femcum squirting from the tight seal formed by her snug elastic pussy ring and his rock hard shaft.

"Oh fucking GOD! I'm cumming on the enemy's dick! He's killed hundreds of Egyptian people, and now he's fucking me! This is so wrong but it feels so GOOD!" Zia moaned to the entire audience.

"Fuck me Percy! Fuck yes!" she cried.

Percy, his cock even harder from hearing Zia cry out his name, threw her voluptuous shuddering body onto the throne. He grabbed her curvy hips back and slammed them forward, burying himself to the hilt in her thrashing pussy, where she practically pissed herself oragsming on the two millenia old seat of power of the House of Life.

Carter gasped in shock and awe at the humiliating way Zia was forced to cum on his throne. He buried his head in embarrassment in Annabeth's expansive, fluffy chest bubbles. How could he ever sit on the throne stained with the cum from his girlfriend that was fucked out of her by Percy?

Zia began to fuck back, pushing her curvy hiney back into Percy at every lustful plunge, burying his cock as deep as she could into her steamy cunt at each pass. She slammed back more frantically, her jiggling heart-shaped butt clapping against his groin as he reamed her surrendered ass in two. She yelped and whimpered in unrestrained pleasure, loving every passionate second of sex with her new Greek paramour.

"Women of Egypt, hear me! When your Greco-Roman invaders take you to bed, do not resist! Give yourself body and soul to them. Accept their seed in your womb. Abandon your doomed race and beg to he cattle for ours. Spawn only our children and never one of yours. Do so and you shall have the glory of bearing superior spawn. Resist... And you shall perish with your inferior men! Ave Graecia!" he thundered, striking out his hand in the Roman salute.

"Ave Graecia!" Zia moaned in defeat.

Tired of fucking the Coptic beauty from behind, Percy suddenly pulled out. Zia gasped, her lips hanging open quivering in disappointment much like her pussy as it found itself suddenly empty. Whirling her around, the mighty general pushed her onto the throne, propping her back against the headrest so she was a meter above the seat. She lay against the throne which she had grown up to respect and obey, naked and shivering. When her huge conqueror maneuvered in front of her with his shiny femcum coated fuck stick, she made no attempt to close her long and slender legs.

Instead she waited patient for her new Greek lover to press belly to belly. Her luscious coffee legs slowly lifted, her skimpy red-white-black Egyptian flag panties dangling from one slender ankle, and wrapped lovingly around her brutal conquer. Percy pressed his shimmering Greek spear against her dark, chocolate toned pussy.

"Come on, you Greek brute!" the High Priest panted.

"Oh? What happened to '"I'm going to kill you?'" Percy asked.

"By the gods, I still hate you with every fiber of my body, you Greek dog," Zia panted. "Do you know what I hate the most about you?"

"What, priestess?" Percy asked.

"You're keeping all this Greek nut in your balls," Zia panted heavily, reaching down and grabbing a huge tennis ball sized testicle, "When it belongs in my Egyptian pussy!"

The audience gasped in sheer shock at what their queen was saying.

"Come on! I thought you wanted to make half Greek-Egyptian babies!" she gasped.

"With pleasure," Percy purred. "And the spell?"

"W'peh! There! Now you can come as much as you want in me and my Egyptian womb will take every milliliter of it!" Zia panted.

"By Thoth!" Zia squealed as Percy shoved his huge member back into her.

His rock hard abs grinded against her taut and trim stomach as he began pounding furiously away at his captive's worshipfully wet pussy. His low hanging balls, sloshing full of Greek yogurt, slapping against the throne of Egypt. As the stunned Egyptian audience gasped in awe at their High Priestess submitting to the vigorous ministrations of their invader, her whole body shook with pleasure.

"Oh gods! Yes! Fuck me more Percy!" she cried. And, whimpering in awe, the Egyptian noirette lifted her regal head and gasping softly, began planting the first of many delicate, worshipful kisses on her Greek conqueror.

Squirming in the soft bosom of his own conqueror, Carter gasped and squealed as Annabeth's soft, pumping fist jerked his cock off in a grip of steel. His head lolled back in pleasure as he tried desperately to stop himself from cumming from the sight of his girlfriend being viciously fucked into submission.

"P-please stop! I don't want to cum," Carter moaned, his hand ineffectually trying to pry Annabeth's augmented arm from his crotch. Annabeth smiled and started to jerk faster.

Percy felt the little tingle in his balls that preceded cumming. He smiled as an idea came to him.

He grabbed Zia and without a pause in his pumping, lifted her off the throne and flipped her around so her back lay against his chest. He strode over to the edge of the crowd as he struck the depths of her womb with his cock head again and again. Zia's hands lovingly crawled up his broad chest and her delicate fingers interlocked behind his neck. Percy grabbed the crook of her knees and spread her legs wide to the audience, and Zia didn't resist as they got a full view of their beloved queen's sacred places be defiled by the conqueror's skewering shaft.

Some of them turned their gazes away in horror at the sight of their tamed queen. Her famous big, perky breasts were shaking like Jello mounds as she experienced cumquake after cumquake. Eyes, kohl makeup running down her face, were rolled back into her head in ecstasy and drooling and groaning from the sheer pleasure of being so powerfully dominated, Zia barely registered her former subjects staring at her in awe and envy. Her legs flailed about as Percy's pistoning penis threw her up and down violently - dangling from her left ankle her Egyptian flag emblazoned panties fluttering in the sweaty air like a flag of surrender.

Her toes curled and uncurled as orgasm after orgasm wracked her quivering voluptuous body, as if beckoning her fellow Egyptian girls to join her to be impaled on their conqueror's Grecian shafts.

"I'm cumming, you dumb Cairo coon!" Percy roared.

Zia eyes went wide as if her universe was exploding in front of her eyes. The first burning hot issues of liquid splashed against her womb, sending little quivers of pleasure up her body.

"Oh god yes! Fuck YES!" Zia shrieked in ecstasy, riding Percy faster and faster.

Percy buried his Greek baby maker to the hilt in Zia's spasming cunt.

Percy's dick twitched in the snug, steamy walls of her cunt and blasted out a torrent of slimy Greek baby blatter into Zia's deepest, most fertile ground in her body.

"Na'am! Yes! Give me your cum!" Zia cried. "Sow your Greek seed into my Egyptian baby bag! Breeeeeeeeeddd me!"

Like a firehose sputtering out the first few drops of water, Percy's first cumblast only cleared the way for the real ejaculation. His thick schlong twitched again, and the helmet of his prick burst into a devastating eruption of cum. His vicious, potent Grecian sperm surged in too Zia's needy womb, splattering the walls with white paint and packing her tiny baby sack edge to edge with liquid Greek DNA.

"By Ma'at! I can feel it SPLATTERING all inside me! It's so THICK and HOT! I'm ovulating RIGHT NOW!" Zia cried to the Hall of Ages.

"That's it, my Greek bull! Pump your sticky, nasty Grecian nut all inside it me! I want every drop of cum in your big fat Greek testicles inside of me!" she moaned gleefully, riding Percy faster and faster, milking his dick of every drop of cum it had. Percy's dick roared and started to piss a non stop stream of his white sperm into her welcoming womb.

"It feels so great! Being bred like an Egyptian camel! It's getting me so excited knowing this is my womb! I'm plastered with Caucasian cum! I'm betraying my race and it feels so good!" Zia groaned loudly. "Ave Graecia! AVE GRAECIA!"

Percy's dick pulsed quickly, sending waves after waves of Greek sperm into her helplessly conquered pussy. After a minute of Zia thrashing on his cum pumping dick, he emptied the last dregs of his sticky seed into her and pulled his cock out.

*SCHLICK*

From her gaping pussy oozed out a growing stalactite of cum. The crowd watch in mesmerized awe at the vicious, yogurt like concistency cum that flowed non-stop from their fallen queen's twitching hole. Zia lay back against his mascular chest with a happy sigh, in a blissful coma as the tip of the cum stalactite touched the floor. She had never felt so slutty and satisfied.

"Ave Graecia!" she cried with a dopey smile on her face.

The self control of the Egyptian girls broke. The Hall of Ages rose into a single cry as the girls ripped off their garments and leapt onto the Milites Maximus, offering themselves to their conquerors. Torn linen fluttered in the breeze as thousands of pairs of dusky, perky Egyptian tits and asses were exposed to the musky, sex stinking air. They happily obliged. In a single, military precise act their crotch guards clanged onto the floor and along the Hall a row of Greek cocks sprang skywards, every one of them as big and beautiful as Percy's. The Egyptian girls gaped in stunned awe as their Greek conquerors lifted their tiny bodies into their waiting breeding sticks, and slowly, gloatingly lowered them onto their cocks. Soon the Hall of Ages was filled with the ecstatic cries of Egyptian women and the wet slapping sounds of Greeks fucking them.

"Oh shit!" Carter groaned as the debauched scene of his Greek conqueror breeding his girlfriend sent him over the edge. Inside Annabeth's tight, jerking fist his cock spurted out several drops of watery cum. He sank back into Annabeth's massive Greek boobs, panting.

"Did it feel good, Pharoah? Watching your queen be so thoroughly satisfied by our general? Watching such a strong, dominant man plant his seed in your woman?" Annabeth purred into Carter's ear.

"N-no!" Carter whined.

She waved her outstretched hand in front of Carter, his semen webbing her fingers. "What's this then? Hmm?" Annabeth teased.

"T-thats not a reflection of how it felt," Carter said weakly.

Annabeth chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure it isn't. So I'm sure you won't enjoy yourself every night like this. Because this is how you'll be spending your nights from now on. Although you'll probably be jerking yourself off."

"I've got it," Annabeth said to Percy. He nodded. She stood up whilst lifting Carter up in one hand.

"Got what?" Carter asked nervously.

"Remember when we said we'd castrate you?" Annabeth said.

"I'd hoping you'd forgotten about that," he said.

Annabeth laughed. "When we were augmented we gained incredible strength, speed, durability and superpowers. But that's not all. They gave us one last ability. Our genitals excrete a powerful pathogen that kills the reproductive cells of any reproductive cell with non Greco-Roman DNA. Biological warfare. In case I was ever captured by Egyptians and they tried to breed with a new race of supersoliders from me... Well... " she gave Carter's softening penis a little flick. "If they tried to stick their penis in me, any sperm that touches my vagina would die instantly. Then it would seep into his penis and destroy the tissue and cells. And to finish the job, it'll diffuse into his testicles and wreck the parts which produce the sperm. He'd be impotent forever. Just one drop is all it takes."

Percy continued. "Our genital secretions work through the bloodstream too. If it's ingested, anally or vaginally received, the effect is similar."

Zia frowned, her pretty face crinkling into a puzzled look. "But what about me? Will it kill my eggs?"

Percy patted her reassuringly. "Don't worry, my Egyptian concubine. It doesn't affect Egyptian women. In you it simply sticks permanently to to the walls of your vagina and destroys any non Greek male that tries to have sex with you. You can try it out now, if you like."

Zia slid gracefully onto her tiptoes and looked thoughtfully at the crowd. The male half was sitting on the floor, staring in pathetic arousal as their girlfriends and wives happily impaled themselves on the Greek invaders in front of them.

"Tas!" she ordered. Long, pink ribbons shot out and wrapped itself around an unfortunate male in the first row. He was dragged kicking and screaming to Zia's feet. She sat down on the edge of the dias, and spread her legs wide.

"Eat up," Zia ordered.

"B-but my lady, that woman said -" the man stuttered.

Zia growled. She placed her palm on the ground and a pulse of white hot fired turned it to sizzling lava. She shot out and grabbed his crotch in an iron hard grip.

The man acquiesced. He reluctantly stuck out his tongue licked a sticky, semen stained edge of her pussy. The effect was instantaneous. He collapsed to the ground and groaned, his hands clutching his balls in pain.

Annabeth eased a long finger into her well moistened cunt and lifted the shimmering, soaked finger in front of Carter's eyes. He she gently pressed it against his chest and lovingly drew it downwards towards his crotch. His eyes went wide with fear.

"N-no!" he cried, grabbing hold of her hand. He tried to wrestle it away from him, but Annabeth forced her hand downwards. Their contest of strength jerked the finger around - her finger erratically traced on his stomach but slowly, inexorably it twisted downwards. It was a centimeter from his penis, then...

Annabeth withdrew it.

Annabeth chuckled and wiped her finger off in between her fat fun bags. "I'm not going to rub it into your crotch," she teased.

Carter breathed a sign of relief.

"... I'm going to fuck it up your ass," she purred. She dangled the strap on in front or Carter.

"See the shorter tube? It goes into these plastic testicles over here and stores all my Egyptian cum killer. When I squeeze really tight on the tube, it opens the valves and shoots out the tip and a little bit seeps out the bumps on the shaft," she explained.

"Now when I'm fucking you in the ass I want you to jerk off," Annabeth whispered into his ear.

"W-what? I'd never!" Carter exclaimed. Annabeth sighed and placed her right gauntlet on a nearby pillar. With a thought, the hydraulic piston whirred into life and quickly reduced it to rubble. Then she gently nudged the warm piston against Carter's crotch.

"I'll do it," Carter nervously gulped. "Good boy!" Annabeth said cheerfully.

In a swift move, she lifted Carter by the crook of his knees onto her strap on, in the same position Percy impregnated Carter in. With a mocking slowness, she gently sunk her massive strap on into his tight, taut anus. Zia watched on in awe. Her body was growing hot watching her enemy about to brutally fuck her boyfriend into submission. There was nothing manly about the way Annabeth squeezed her huge strap up into Carter's bowels. It was almost erotically feminine about the way Annabeth exerted her sexual superiority over Carter. His little underwear dangled off a foot as he clawed and squirmed on Annabeth's toned, powerful body. She no longer recognized him as her boyfriend or Pharoah, but as a cute little fag who deserved a brutal anal dicking, and Carter submitted to it without a fight.

Annabeth pushed Carter all the way down the hard shaft until the balls of the strap on was pressed against his own balls. Carter squealed and furiously jerked himself off as he felt nine inches of feathers and steel ram up his anus. The leather and falcon feathers left a sickening, sucking feeling where they touched him. At first he felt only pain, but as he jerked off it began to subside and then be replaced by a thrilling, deep pleasure.

Zia gasped in wonder at Carter jerking himself off, seeming to her like it felt so good he couldn't help himself. As Annabeth flattened his prostate like a tank rolling over a sponge, he began to spurt out drops of cum uncontrollably. Zia too was unable to control herself as her fingers slid down to her nether regions, where her already cum stuffed pussy was beginning to drip with moisture. She slid one hand hand in between her quivering and another hand over a large trembling breast, gently moaning as she fondled her chocolate tits at the sight of her boyfriend being put in his place by the female general. Her debauched mind, already ingrained with the lewd idea of Greek superiority, began to fire on all cylinders.

"Yes Annabeth! Fuck that little bitch in the ass the way he deserves it!" she moaned as she desperately thumbed her clit. Deep in her mind she began to imagine Annabeth forcing herself and her giant strap on onto her. Her culture was deeply conservative and strictly against all homosexuality which made it all the more exciting to wonder how Annabeth's tall, powerful body would feel pressing down on hers as Annabeth taught her where she belonged.

The Egyptian girls in the audience sighed in defeat as they saw their Pharoah - once their symbol of power and strength - cumming his little dick off getting fucked in the ass by the Greeks. In their minds they lost all respect for their Egyptian men, seeing them no longer as men buy prepubscent boys. Even if they weren't castrated none of them would ever seek out any man but a Greek stud to satisfy their urges.

Annabeth bent the panting, orgasming little boy onto his knees and fucked him on the cold floor, exposing her Grecian bubble butt to the world, each ass cheek a beautifully sculpted, tone globe of pale flesh. Percy, who was shoving his massive schlong down some poor Egyptian girl in the audience, extracted his mighty cock from her and walked over to his bent over girlfriend.

Her gently prodded her anus with his engorged knob.

"Hey there, wise girl," Percy cooed, sliding his long hard shaft between her toned, hard buttocks.

Annabeth gasped in arousal. "Don't you dare, seaweed brain," she groaned. "I want to take my time fucking this cute little bitch. If you ram your giant cock up my ass I'm going to cum in thirty seconds."

"Tsk tsk. I'm the general and I can't fuck you in the ass when I want?" Percy clucked disapprovingly. "I think this disobedient little solider needs to be punished."

"Seaweed brains I'm a general too - so don't you dare - EEEYYYEEEE!" Annabeth moaned as Percy slipped the first inch of thick girthy cock deep into her steamy rectum.

"You were saying?" Percy teased as he twisted his engorged knob in the shallow depths of her anus.

"Oh god you're such a prick Percy," Annabeth groaned. "If only you didn't feel so good!"

Percy pressed it gently deeper, the thick shaft of his massive cock spreading apart her anus. He would push two inches in and pull out on inch, using his gradual butt-delving routine to unhurriedly open up every tight dick-squeezing inch of her ass a millimeter at a time. It made him rabid with desire to know that whilst he was fucking Annabeth, Annabeth was fucking Carter, and by proxy he was fucking the both of them. The general of the Greco-Roman forces and the Egyptian forces were currently getting ten inches of his cock and screaming in joy. He sank more and more of his femcum shiny shaft into her sublime cute little tushy until he buried it to the hilt, the oily distended anus pressed firmly against his crotch.

With his fat glans gently warned by the steamy depths of her bowels, he started to thrust into the splayed open, beautiful heart-shaped ass. The feeling was exquisite, the slippery, velvety warmth covering his aching boner from tip to root like a soft pumping fist, the rubbery rectum holding firmly onto his shaft. Whenever he pulled out it was tugging at him, the needy taut buttring stretching outwards as it grasped tightly onto his shaft. Trapped in the hot clutching grip of her anal depths, Percy's dick began to leak enormous amounts of anti-white neutering precum.

He slammed downwards, thrusting his dick into Annabeth as she slammed the dildo into Carter's cute ass. Annabeth was lolling in pleasure. She'd never felt so deeply satisfied and slutty as she was getting anally fucked in front of an audience. His augmented physique pummeled against her soft wobbly ass as she pushed back with her superior strength, cracking the floor and shaking the room with the power of their inhumanly powerful fucking. Poor Carter was caught underneath the behemoths mating like rabbits, his ass split into two with vicious ferocity from Annabeth's and Percy's thrusting as his cock dribbled uncontrollably with arousal.

"Oh fuck yes, P-Percy," she groaned. "Dump your fat load in me as I neuter this Egyptian bitch!"

She creamed herself there and then, but was shaking so hard she dislodged the dildo. A spray of toxic femcum sprayed into the cold floor but entirely missed Carter. The dildo remained stuck in his ass, it's plastic testicle still full of Annabeth's juice, ready to spray out at a squeeze.

"Oh shit Annabeth I'm cumming!" Percy groaned as his cock unleashed a flood of sticky cum into her trembling bowels. Both of them collapsed to the floor, panting in exhaustion from the effort of their super sex. The dildo remained half stuck in Carter's ass.

Zia let out a little squeal as she came, the vivid power of her new master's fucking arousing both awe and jealously. Awe at how tremendously sexy and powerful they were, jealously that she wasn't in Carter's position. She strode over to Carter, half comatose and baby carrot dick spasming as it shot out droplets of thin watery sperm. She palmed the dildo all the way in...

"Jesus Zia what are you - ARRGGHH" Carter yelped.

... and with a powerful squeeze of the plastic testicle, unleashed half a litre of sperm destroying femcum into his bowels. Carter's French fry sized penis and grape sized balls burned as the Greek excretions made quick work of his genitals. But it was over in a second, and the burning quickly subsided into a slightly hollow feeling in his balls. Zia gave him a quick handjob. The little spurt of cum was a clear, watery substance. Some deep female instinct in Zia recognized the impotent cum as being devoid of any masculine properties. It was barren of sperm, and only so much bitter water. The very essence of what made cum potent was gone. Zia sighed and flicked it away.

[Five hours later]

The breeding was well done by now. The virile Greco-Roman males ad rapidly impregnated the Egyptian women. A quick blast was enough to fill their wombs, but they sadistically enjoyed ramming themselves onto their traitorous pussies nonstop and pumping cum into them as their crying male counterparts watched, enjoying the feeling of knowing the females would never go back to their boyfriends after their bodies learned their punishing lesson from the Greeks. Without pausing for rest they had quickly mated with their female Milites Maximus, sometimes initially against their will, and sowed their seeds into her. It was a one sided genetic victory. The Egyptian men gave not a drop of cum to the Grecian females, but the Greek males had propogated their seed each to a dozen Egyptian women and a female Greek. The women of both races lay gently in post orgasmic bliss on their massive Greek conquerors, happily knowing they were bearing superior spawn. The males had largely gotten started on their new duty in life, which was cleaning up the cum from the walls and floors of their Ancient Egyptian monuments, and then from their Ancient Egyptian girlfriends. On the throne of the Pharoah Percy sat, his erect spear thrusting upwards like a pillar of marble. Annabeth and Zia worshipfully nursed his cock with their mouths on either side, their legs and knees splayed on the cum stained dias. Carter watched from a corner, guiltily jacking off his sterile cock.

*BOOM*

The Hall shook as a fine layer of dust rained from the ceiling. In strode a tall, bronzed, statuesque woman clad in a long, sleeveless white dress and an elaborate headdress on her brow. Behind her more a bizarre yet nonetheless stunning gaggle of women followed. One was blue skinned, another had skin with constellations spinning on it, another had furry cat ears. But they were all well endowed and carry a fearsome assortment of weapons.

The infantry of the Greco-Roman army rushed onwards to arrest the intruders but were repelled. Brandishing their fearsome weapons, the women made quick work of the troops. Percy watched with amusement as the women strode over the passed out bodies of ferterlised females and neutered males to the dias, their enormous jugs jiggling in their assorted armor with every step. In their leader, her melons were tight wrapped by her cotton dress, and every slight movement they threatened to burst out.

The leader rapped her staff on the ground and the rest of the women formed into rank and file behind.

"Ra! You've came! We're saved!" Carter gasped.

"I am Amun Ra, queen of the Egyptian gods and ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt. Foreign pig, you dare sit on the throne of the Pharoah?" Ra hissed.

Percy's dick twitched appreciatively at the sight of Ra's curvaceous, powerful body. Even though he had lain with the finest, most well endowed women from all over the world, Ra's volutpous body aroused an unbidden lust from him. She was aged yet regeal, her haughty features both beautiful and terrifying, like a mother about to scold a child. Her breasts were enormous, they were like two ripe watermelons. They would have kept an entire nursery of children well fed for years. Her smooth skin was a luscious copper, which complimented the fiery halo of golden hair that blazed like the sun. Her wide, shaking hips sat on top two curvy, well toned legs that were powerful enough to snap a man's neck. Her beautifully sculpted butt could have suffocated an elephant. All of it was framed against an aura of motherly omnipotence, her blazing gold eyes told better than words ever could the countless gods she had birthed, the civilizations she had nurtured and watched fall, and the time immemorial she had watched over humanity. All the images in the Hall of Ages were but paragraphs in her book.

"Yes, I do. Because I conquered it," Percy replied.

"Oh, Ra! Thank the gods! I'm so glad you came!" Carter yelled, rushing forward. Ra effortlessly batted Carter away and sent him flying. She pointed a finger at Zia.

"That... Is my priestess, you foreign brute. The sole mortal I see fit to represent my will in the mortal realm," Ra angrily said. "You dare defile her?"

"If this is your will," Percy said with a smirk, pushing Zia's head down onto his massive shaft for a gag inducing blowjob, "Then get on your knees and crawl over here slut."

The self control of one of the goddesses broke. She let out a soft moan and trembled in the knees, before snapping back into order.

Ra's blazing magma eyes caught sight of the bugle in Zia's belly, and the stream of cum that leaked perpetually from her pink pussy and gasped.

"Y-you impregnated her, you foreign devil!" Ra said in surprise. "There are innumerable spells to prevent conception. What did you do to her to make her accept your sperm? Hold her countrymen hostage?"

Percy chuckled. "Nope. I just fucked the little desert slut until she begged for me to nut in her baby bag. Then she personally castrated ten of her fellow country-boys," he said, placing an emphasis on the last syllable as he waved his long sperm shooter.

The entire rank and file of goddesses almost collapsed as a wave of arousal swept over them. As if sensing her goddesses discomfort, Zia seductively wrapped her tongue around his shaft and beckoned for them to come over. Nut, a long time married goddess, struggled to keep her legs together to hide the long river of liquid dripping down her leg.

Ra struggled to maintain her composure. "Is this true, Zia?"

"Yes, my queen. Ex-queen," Zia added, rubbing her face all over her conqueror's cock.

The queen of the gods gritted her teeth in anger. "You foreign monster. You've invaded my empire. Desecrated my temples. Killed my subjects. Defiled my priests. You're the worst kind of monster. You use your power to invade, to conquer, to dominate. You abuse your subjects, destroy their culture, treat them like dirt... I have only one thing to say to you. "

"Please, fuck me too!" Ra cried, ripping off her dress in one fluid move. Two enormous brown melons sprung out of her chest. With every bit of self control lost, Ra dashed leapt forward onto the dias, her tits swaying from side to side. She crashed, tits first, onto the ground beneath his feet. One by one her goddesses followed, ripping off styled pieces of armor and panties and discarding them all to prostate themselves before Percy.

Ra stared in wide eyed wonder, her crystal gold eyes drinking in the sight of his mighty member.

"I've been waiting so long for a foreigner to conquer Egypt again and fuck me good," Ra groaned. "It's been two thousand years since Ptolemy. Oh god what a stud! For one week he made me feed him grapes and fan him on my throne wearing nothing but two pieces of string! And the sex! He would gather an entire neighborhood of Egyptian women onto his enormous bed and fuck them until sunrise, cumming at least five times in every one! They would leave the palace, legs trembling and with his babies growing inside of them."

Ra visibly drooled at the sight of Percy's cock, a drop of saliva dripping down her sculpted chin and splashing onto her heaving caramel breasts.

"And I amazed to say, you are even superior!" she cried in ecstasy.

"Did Ptolemy ever impregnate a god?" Percy asked.

"No. Even he could not muster the sexual energy to impregnate a major god." Ra replied.

"I'll accept your offer. I'll fuck all of you hard, but you'll all be my slaves and do whatever I please," Percy ordered.

"Oh yes!" the goddesses cried in unison.

"Now come and kiss the cock of your new king," Percy said.

One by one, starting with the least major gods, they crawled on their knees before their new king and kissed his throbbing glans. First Neith, then Sekhmet, then Nut, and so on. Until it was their queen's turn. Ra crawled before Percy. But before she could, he pushed Zia's head before his cock too.

"Kiss," he ordered.

Priestess goddess obeyed. They enveloped each other in a writhing passionate kiss, hands groping tits and asses and drool dripping onto their sweaty bodies as they gave a show for their king. Satisfied, Percy let Ra kiss his cock.

"Now line up with your asses out, god sluts," Percy ordered. One by one they sank to their hands and knees, exposing their delicious rumps to their new king. Every hue and color, from Nut's midnight black skin studded with stars to Sekhmet's smooth pale behind with a short furry cat tail, was presented before him. With gusto he thrust into every one of them and quickly impregnated them, pumping enough sperm into each one to ferterlise an entire village. A dozen goddesses lay panting on the dias, bellies swollen with cum as if already four months pregnant.

 **I am going to take a break from writing about Zia getting a train ran over her by other guys ad Kane Chronicles in general (only wrote all my stories because there was zero good porn of Zia), so Zia's Fall won't be updated in awhile. I'd like to stress unlike most writers here when I mark a story as incomplete I mean it. I've done ~70k words on the subject of Zia getting a good fucking, and as much as I love Zia there's a limit. I'm thinking of writing a Zelda one about the all female Gerudo tribe from BOTW, inspired by a very good comic afrobull made. Delicious brown girls getting impregnated by foreigners? Oh yes.**

 **As always, leaving suggestions, thoughts and ideas in the comments.**


End file.
